


fergalicious definiton

by BrynnRose6



Category: fergie - Fandom
Genre: fergalicious, fergie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrynnRose6/pseuds/BrynnRose6
Summary: make the boys go loco
Relationships: fergiexfergie selfcest
Kudos: 1





	fergalicious definiton

[Intro: will.i.am]  
(Four, tres, two, uno)  
Listen up y'all, 'cause this is it  
The beat that I'm banging is delicious

[Verse 1: Fergie]  
Fergalicious definition, make the boys go loco  
They want my treasures so they get their pleasures from my photo  
You can see me, you can squeeze me  
I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy  
I got reasons why I tease 'em  
Boys just come and go like seasons

[Pre-Chorus 1: Fergie & will.i.am]  
Fergalicious (So delicious)  
But, I ain't promiscuous  
And if you was suspicious  
All that shit is fictitious  
I blow kisses (Muah!)  
That puts them boys on rock, rock  
And they be lining down the block  
Just to watch what I got (Four, tres, two, uno)

[Chorus: Fergie]  
It's so delicious (It's hot, hot)  
It's so delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock)  
It's so delicious (They want a taste of what I got)  
I'm Fergalicious (T-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty)

[Interlude 1: Fergie]  
Fergalicious def-  
Fergalicious def-  
Fergalicious def- (Def-, def-, def-, def-...)

[Verse 2: Fergie & will.i.am]  
Fergalicious definition, make them boys go crazy  
They always claim they know me  
Comin' to me, call me Stacy (Hey, Stacy!)  
I'm the F to the E-R-G the I, the E  
And can't no other lady put it down like me

[Pre-Chorus 2: Fergie & will.i.am]  
I'm fergalicious (So delicious)  
My body stay vicious  
I be up in the gym, just working on my fitness  
He's my witness (Ooh, wee!)  
I put your boy on rock, rock  
And he be lining down the block  
Just to watch what I got (Four, tres, two, uno!)

[Chorus: Fergie]  
It's so delicious (It's hot, hot)  
It's so delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock)  
It's so delicious (They want a taste of what I got)  
I'm Fergalicious

[Interlude 2: Fergie]  
H-h-h-h-hold up! Check it out!

[Bridge: Fergie]  
Baby, baby, baby  
If you really wanna play  
Honey, get some patience  
Maybe then you'll get a taste  
Of my tasty, tasty  
I'll be laced with lacey  
It's so tasty, tasty  
It'll make you crazy

[Refrain: will.i.am]  
T to the A to the S-T-E-Y, girl, you tasty  
T to the A to the S-T-E-Y, girl, you tasty  
D to the E to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S  
To the D, to the E to the  
To the, to the... (Hit it, Fergie)

[Verse 3: Fergie]  
All the time I turn around, brothas gather 'round  
Always looking at me up and down, looking at my uhhh  
I just wanna say it now, I ain't trying to 'round up  
Drama little mama, I don't wanna take your man  
And I know I'm coming off just a little bit conceited  
And I keep on repeatin' how the boys wanna eat it  
But I'm tryna tell, that I can't be treated like clientele

[Pre-Chorus 1: Fergie & will.i.am]  
'Cause they say she delicious (So delicious)  
But, I ain't promiscuous  
And if you was suspicious  
All that shit is fictitious  
I blow kisses (Muah!)  
That puts them boys on rock, rock  
And they be lining down the block  
Just to watch what I got  
(Four, tres, two, uno!)

[Pre-Chorus 2: Fergie & (will.i.am)]  
My body stay vicious  
I be up in the gym, just working on my fitness  
He's my witness (Ooh, wee!)  
I put your boy on rock, rock  
And he be lining down the block  
Just to watch what I got (Four, tres, two, uno!)

[Chorus Variation: Fergie]  
It's so delicious (I, I, I, I)  
It's so delicious (I, I, I, I)  
It's so delicious (I, I, I, I)  
I'm Fergalicious (T-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty)  
It's so delicious (I, I, I, I)  
It's so delicious (I, I, I, I)  
It's so delicious (I, I, I, I)  
I'm Fergalicious (T-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t)

[Outro: will.i.am & (Fergie)]  
T to the A to the S-T-E-Y, girl, you tasty  
T to the A to the S-T-E-Y, girl, you tasty  
T to the A to the S-T-E-Y, girl, you tasty  
T to the A to the, to the, to the, to the (Four, tres, two, uno)  
To the D to the E to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S  
To the D to the E to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S  
To the D to the E to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S  
To the D to the E to the, to the, to the, to the (Four, tres, two, uno)  
T to the A to the S-T-E-Y, girl, you tasty  
T to the A to the S-T-E-Y, girl, you tasty  
T to the A to the S-T-E-Y, girl, you tasty  
T to the A to the, to the, to the, to the (Four, tres, two, uno)  
To the D to the E to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S  
To the D to the E to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S  
To the D to the E to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S  
To the D to the E to the, to the, to the, to the...


End file.
